


Scars

by Orange_Sunset_12



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kakariko Village, Light Angst, Post-Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sunset_12/pseuds/Orange_Sunset_12
Summary: In a cold night, Link and Zelda find themselves having an unexpected conversation that eventually leads to Link showing her his battle scars.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	Scars

The moon outside the small window provides a sensation of comfort Zelda hasn't felt in almost one hundred years. The air is light, and the silence outside Impa's humble house is enough to put her at ease.

Slowly but surely, Zelda's been getting used to the darkness of the night, to overcoming the fear she used to have whenever the sun set while imprisoned in Ganon's tight grip. She's not trapped anymore, nor does Ganon live, so finally she's been accepting a small moment of peace, at last.

It's well past resting hours, the moon already making its descent to give its place to the early sun, and sleep doesn't seem to find Zelda. She decided after the third attempt at trying to rest that she should just give up and go downstairs for a bit. Now, cozy in a comfy sheikah robe that Paya so caringly provided, Zelda gazes to the village outside with new eyes. Eyes that have seen too much, that have lived too long, and now deserve some rest. Eyes that somehow changed how she saw things, eyes that she's grateful to have because seeing the Nature without one ounce of malice feels like a job well done.

Allowing a small smile to her lips, Zelda takes another sip of the tea she found on the dining table, flourishing the flavor as if it's new. It's not, in all honesty, because although Impa has lived long enough to start forgetting the simplest things, she hasn't really forgotten Zelda's favorite tea.

Thinking about the older sheikah brings a genuine smile to Zelda's rosy lips. The old woman is currently sleeping upstairs, and so is Paya. She's the only one still awake, and - presumably - so is Link. He's been gone for a while now, and hasn't come back. Though Zelda doesn't worry because she knows that he's alright. Otherwise she would have been the first to notice something was amiss.

Ever since they defeated the Calamity a couple of months ago, Link has been taking some time to himself during the night. He once told her that he likes to wander through the woods close to the fairy fountain at night to clean his thoughts, as well as appreciate the fireflies and occasional blupees that like to take shelter on the trees and small weeds. Zelda understood and she _still_ understands. He's spent so long alone that suddenly being surrounded by so many people may feel slightly overwhelming. He needs it, so who is she to tell him otherwise? The Princess of Hyrule? Not anymore, she's sure. After everything that happened she wants anything but think about ruling Hyrule. The kingdom has lived well during the time she was gone. Why would she change their rules now when everything is at peace?

Besides, Link knows she's safe, and his role towards her is now nothing more than a memory. He has no obligation to her whatsoever, so there isn't really anything to hold him to her anymore. However, he doesn't really _leave_.

When she asked him just that, his answer had been simple. " _I don't recognize myself anywhere else but at your side._ " and with his small smile and a twinkle of truth on his eyes, he had erupted a feeling inside her heart that she knew would never cease, for sure.

So now they're inseparable, two souls tied together by destiny, two people with so much in common it's almost fictional. He's different from one hundred years ago, yes, but he has the same heart he did at the time. Still the humble, gentle knight she knew, but less stoic and more open to speak up his mind. Which Zelda has come to realize is not that bad. She's always enjoyed hearing his voice the few times he used to speak before so she doesn't really mind that her knight speaks more often now.

The coldness radiating from the mug she holds wrapping around her fingers tells her that she's been trapped inside her head for quite some time.

With a resolute nod that now she will sleep, Zelda places the mug on a nearby balcony, silently going upstairs not to awake the two sheikah. Walking past their rooms, Zelda catches a glimpse of light coming from the room at the end of the corridor, right next to hers. Link's. So he _did_ come back.

Wrapping the sheikah robe a little bit tighter around her as the chill of the night whispers in her skin, Zelda paddles towards his room, peeking through the ajar door sheepishly. She had no idea he was home already.

The moment her eyes lay on him she tries her best to contain the blush from rising to her cheeks. He's bare chested, and his back is turned to her. He seems to be fiddling with the Sheikah Slate, sitting down on his bed, completely unaware of her sheepish presence. His small ponytail is messy, as it always is, and Zelda finds herself fighting - not for the first time - to not cross the room and gently move the blonde bangs away from his eyes.

She is one step away to finally gain some brain and return to her room pretending she did not just see Link bare chested for the first time, when a deep mark on his back catches her eye. She narrows her green orbits to analyze the small scar going from his shoulder to his clavicle, coming to the conclusion that he must have gotten it while on his journey to save her. A sudden feeling of guilt washes over her when Zelda realizes it isn't the only scar he has.

His back is filled with them. Some small, some slightly bigger. Some lighter and pinkish, others looking like they hadn't been taken care of the way they should have. And while they seem completely closed now, the amount of wounds he had to bear is overwhelming to her.

In fact, she's one breath away to step back to the hallway when deep blue eyes find her shiny green ones.

He lifts his eyebrows in a silent question, his gaze soft.

Zelda suddenly feels reluctant that he will somehow get mad that she had been just caught staring at him, but the soft smile he has on his lips tells her that he won't. He's too pure for that.

Somehow, words find their way out her mouth. "I apologize, Link. I didn't know you were already here. I didn't see you enter the house..." She murmurs the last part, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

His smile widens, and he shakes his head, accepting and dismissing her apology immediately.

Her eyes travel back to his back, where the scars are most prominent, and she can't help but frown in disbelief. He's gotten hurt several times because of her. The time of when he almost died in her arms crosses her mind and she's engulfed by a deep feeling of failure and hopelessness.

Link seems to notice the change in her features, for he's quick to stand up and face her without even blinking, and Zelda's breath leaves her lungs completely.

There's a huge gash going from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest, and the redness of it tells her that it isn't relatively old. She feels as if everything is crumbling down around her but him, and they're the only ones still standing. This is all her fault.

"I should probably..." he doesn't finish, but Zelda doesn't need him to to know he's currently searching for a shirt to put on. He finds it eventually, but Zelda finds herself curious through the whole feelings washing over her.

"Wait..."

Link stops moving, the shirt now laying loosely on his elbows, his gaze never leaving hers. He _shouldn't_ , he knows. Being half naked in front of the Princess could've made him pay a high price if times were different. But they're alone, it's late, and Zelda _did_ ask him to. However, knowing it isn't exactly adequate still leaves him doubting if he should listen to her or follow his logic, but once he really realizes what she's doing, his expression changes to one of understanding and he complies immediately.

"Yeah, I know... this one is pretty bad." He comments, lowering his arms so he can take a look at the scar covering his chest as well.

Zelda takes a few steps in his direction, her eyes never leaving the prominent amount of skin on his shoulder. He should be feeling small under her scrutinizing gaze, but he finds himself realizing that he really can't seem to mind.

She stops a step away from him, and Link almost smiles because she's almost his height, while she had been slightly taller than him before their century apart. At least that's one of the few things he recalls.

"What happened?" She asks, voice small, a tone of vulnerability to it.

Link sighs, his gaze lifting to meet hers, and this time she looks up, her green eyes locking on his face. "Bad luck with a guardian." A sad smile forms on his lips once he notices her solemn expression.

Her gaze turns downwards once again, but now her fingers move by their own volition, and Zelda soon finds herself tracing the scar with her forefinger. She watches amazed as goosebumps erupt on the soft skin she touches and she just _knows_. She knows right there that there isn't a time when she wouldn't be grateful to have him by her side. He might be slightly different from before but her feelings for him didn't change at all. And by the way his chest moves slightly faster once her finger traces the scar she knows he feels it too.

Because they both know it. They know that it is really a matter of time before it happens. But there's that. They do have time. There's no need to rush the inevitable. Why change when they still enjoy these small, little moments of closeness? While this is _still_ enough?

"Does it hurt?" She asks softly, her finger tracing other small scars on his pale chest.

Link shakes his head slightly, his gaze locked on her fragile figure. "Not anymore."

Zelda nods, his response doing little to put her mind at ease. It might not hurt now, but it did and Zelda can't and won't ever understand the pain he had to go through just to stand now in front of her. She can't shake the feeling that she plays a major role on his injuries and his "bad luck" with things they can't really control.

Her eyes catch a glimpse of another scar on his left side, the skin still somewhat sensitive, as if it's not old either. "What happened here? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Averting his gaze from her to the one scar she's pointing at, the chuckle that leaves his mouth is completely involuntary. Zelda looks up, surprised, because she's still not used to see him so free around her, so careless about what others might think if he's found showing emotion. She can't help but smile amusedly at his still grinning face.

"Yeah... I learned the hard way that you shouldn't use bomb arrows on Death Mountain near a small cliff." He answers, tone light and a slight blush starts forming on his cheeks upon noticing the change of expression on Zelda's face. Her smile turned into a scandalous look, her mouth agape after his revelation. How could he be so reckless? She could've lost him forever because of a single, futile arrow!

"Oh, Hylia... Link, of course using a bomb arrow on an extremely hot environment would end up in an explosion! You could've been hurt pretty bad and not come out with just a scar..." She retorts, her gaze fierce on his, her scolding features proving difficult for Link to stay focused and not laugh at her overexagerated reaction.

"Think about it on the bright side: I'm not doing it again, that's for sure." He stops her rambling, finally letting out the chuckle he's been keeping inside for so long.

Zelda, after hearing his words, can't help but start laughing as well, because the idea of the Hero of Hyrule, the one man who defeated and came out of battle with the Calamity and Dark Beast Ganon without a single sign of a scratch, being defeated by _one_ bomb arrow and a slide down a cliff is simply unbelievable.

They laugh together for some moments, and Zelda is glad he's here with her, not gone as she thought he would be after he fell beside her on that rainy day. The thought brings an image to the forefront of her mind, and Zelda finds it unbearable to keep it to herself.

After their laughter dies down, she decides to ask. "What about the one on your back? I saw it before you turned around."

All of a sudden, the atmosphere around them changes. His smile turns into a frown, and Zelda internally scolds herself because of it. Whatever it is, it's something meaningful to him, and the troubled expression he shows just tells her that she shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." Link affirms, eyes locked on hers, brows furrowed in deep thought. They're still standing face to face, one step away from touching their chests, and Zelda's hand is now resting on his shoulder, absorbing the warmth he always seems to radiate. "I... I had it already when I woke up at the Shrine of Resurrection."

The hidden meaning behind his words send a pang of guilt towards her heart. She lowers her gaze, feeling like an idiot for not having understood that he was the key to unlock her powers, that she had been stupid enough to let him sacrifice himself so that she could live. It is her fault he will have such remarkable reminder of his terrible destiny, and how she hadn't been able to save him when the Calamity absorbed every ounce of strength and force of will within his being. It is a reminder of darker times, and it is all her fault.

She gazes down at the wooden floor, tears already forming on her emerald green eyes. That same gash could've been the one that could have ended his life permanently, hadn't the sheikah come to their aid when they needed.

How could she have been so stubborn until the point that the people she surrounds herself by are in danger because of her?

 _I'm_ _such an idiot! If_ _I_ _hadn't_ _been so invested on my studies_ _I could have probably saved him! And Urbosa, and Revali, and Mipha, and Daruk... I_ _could've_ _saved everyone but_ _I_ didn't _._

Her thoughts leave her completely once she feels warm fingers below her chin, propelling her to look up.

Because _of course_ he knows.

"Hey... it's not your fault." He smiles kindly, his eyes providing comfort to her troubled mind. "You did everything you could and you won. You saved Hyrule. You saved your people. You spent years of your life praying for something you didn't understand, and you did it _all alone_. And still," leaving her chin, he flails his arms as if stating the obvious "you did it."

"But I couldn't save you..." It comes out as a low murmur, but in the middle of the night, Link hears it anyway.

"You _did_ save me." He says, voice filled with pride. "I'm here, am I not?" He offers a tempting smile, but Zelda doesn't reciprocate the gesture. She won't ever forgive herself for his near death experience. "Oh, come on..."

He takes one step forward, his warm arms encircling her with every ounce of comfort he can muster. Zelda tenses slightly with his unusual show of affection, but soon her shock turns into relief and she's quick to hold him with as much force he's holding her. One hand on her small back and the other threading though the wisps of her blonde hair, Zelda feels herself crumbling in his arms.

Because eventhough it's been some time since they've reunited, they haven't grieved that day, the day of her seventeen birthday, the day their friends and their king were murdered. Her eyes moist with tears seconds after the memory flashes through her head, and once Link notices the small sobs coming out of her body, he too can't help but grieve with her.

He holds her tightly, and although he hasn't fully recovered his memeories from one hundred years ago, he knows there can't be a lifetime where he wouldn't feel crushed when Zelda shows despair, or tears find their way out her beautiful eyes. His head lowers to her shoulder, where he rests while still holding her to his chest, never letting go.

Zelda, through the fog her mind is seeming to create, can still make out the soft scent of purely _Link_ , the scent of fresh leaves and nature on the spot her nose nuzzles his neck, her hands around his lower waist still, and the fogginess disappears slowly until she can close her eyes and fully enjoy _him_.

"You know..." he whispers, a smile forming on his lips, Zelda figures as it can be heard on the tone of his voice. "You asked me before if I would have chosen a different path if I had had a choice."

Zelda hums on his neck, the memory of a rainy day flashing through her mind.

"Even after everything we went through; even after everything that happened to us, I can't help but think I wouldn't really change anything, Princess."

A genuine smile forms on Zelda's face then, because he's _right_. She wouldn't change anything either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you are safe!  
> Leave feedback if you want and I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Until next time!


End file.
